Busso Balegra Missions./Spoiler
}|GetValue= } | name = Busso Balegra Missions. | reward = Copper Shield, Studded Armor, Studded Helmet, Brass Legs, 6000 gold. | location = Rimeville. | lvl = - | dangers = Rats, Cave Rats, Bugs. }} Required Equipment None. Method. Mission 1 - Bussos Lost Backpack. Go to Busso Balegra and ask for a mission and accept it. Now go down the sewer and follow the red line on the picture below. Head back to Busso Balegra and tell him you completed the mission. Mission 2 - Entering The Sewer. Ask Busso Balegra for another mission and accept it. He will tell you to give his report to Sven in the sewer. Head to the sewer and follow the red line on the picture below. When u found Sven say 'report'. Mission 3 - Fussing Ask Sven for a mission and accept it. Head to Priest Gustavo and tell him the secret message. (every one of them) Priest Gustavo is located in the temple on the second floor. You'll recieve a key which u need to give to Sven. Head back to Sven and give him the key. Now take your reward. Transcripts Player: Hi. Busso Balegra: Hello traveler. Player: Mission. Busso Balegra: You're a traveler, ain't you? Can you please go down in Rimeville Sewer and search for my lost backpack? I put it in a chest down there somewhere, but now I can't find it! If you do, please let me have the report that's inside the backpack. It's important! Think you can go and look for me? Player: Yes. ' Busso Balegra: Thanks, it's pretty dark down there. This torch will be usefull for you, take it. Now hurry! ''Player: '''Bye. Busso Balegra: Good bye, Player! Player: Hi. Busso Balegra: Hello traveler. Player: Mission. Busso Balegra: Did you find it already? Player: Yes. ' Busso Balegra: Excellent! Please accept these pieces of equipment. Let me know if there is something I could help you with. I'm working for the royal post office, so I do alot of travel and know the lands of Nelvara pretty well. ''Player: '''Mission. Busso Balegra: Hmmmh, maybe there is something more you can do for me after all. Bring my rewritten report to Sven down in the sewer, think you can manage? Player: Yes. ' Busso Balegra: I knew I could trust you. Keep your eyes open and your ears sharp. Now make haste! ''Player: '''Bye. Busso Balegra: Good bye, Player! Player: Hi. Sven: Hello there Player. How are you? Player: Report. Sven: Busso Balegra sent you? If that is the case, do you have a report in your inventory? Player: Yes. ' Sven: Finaly! Ahh..hmmmh..whaa?!..huh!?..I see, this explains alot. I have a mission for you right away, if you are interested. Ohh, take these Brass Legs as a reward. Makes the travel a little bit more acceptable. ''Player: '''Mission. Sven: I could use some help with a task that was assigned to me, I want you to tell the Priest Gustavo a secret messsage. Do you think you can do that for me? Player: Yes. ' Sven: Do not say this out loud, keep it very quiet...The secret message is every one of them. He will understand the high value of this information. Now head for the castle traveler! ''Player: '''Bye. Sven: Good bye, Player! Player: Hi. Priest Gustavo: Hello Player. How are you today? Player: Every one of them. Priest Gustavo: Uhhh.. Quiet! Do not say that loud, that could be dangerous! Can you give Sven this key? Player: Yes. Priest Gustavo: Here you go. Just don't lose it, I just got one left! Player: Bye. Priest Gustavo: Farewell Player! Good luck. Player: Hi. Sven: Hello there Player. How are you? Player: Mission. Sven: Just as I planned. Gustavo gave you the key, am I right? Player: Yes. Sven: Brilliant. Now I am the owner of all the keys to this dungeon. This is the perfect spot...Well young traveler, you should pick up your reward inside that chest. I will unlock the door for you. Player: Bye. Sven: Good bye, Player!